


Lifetime Supply

by Repeatinglitanies



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Advanced medical technology, Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, Dubious Consent, F/M, Five is so gross here, Moral Ambiguity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeatinglitanies/pseuds/Repeatinglitanies
Summary: Vanya owed a lifetime supply of service. And there was only one sort of service he wanted.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 38
Kudos: 119





	Lifetime Supply

Mr Hargreeves- No, Five. He specifically told her to call him Five. Wives should call husbands by their preferred names, he had said.

Five was still asleep and he had a busy day ahead of him. Vanya knew that. Her husband made sure she was aware of his schedule, all the better for his new, inexperienced young wife to know when he expected and had need of her.

And now at the break of dawn, it was her job- No, it was her duty to wake him up. So she traced his form, from well-formed chest and stomach to his groin hidden underneath blankets stained from last night’s activities until she found her intended target.

Five was just as well-formed there. And she could feel wetness coating the space between her legs.

At the moment, he was still flaccid. But a few strokes later and her own journey beneath the sheets to taste him did the deed. He was hard. So she took him into her mouth, let him in as deep as he could go. At this point, Five had Vanya well trained to breathe through her nose as he slammed the back of her throat until his release.

Most of the time, when he pistoned his hips to motion his cock in and out of her throat, she couldn’t tell if he was awake or if his motions were simply borne out of instinct to seek out pleasure. In the end, it didn’t really matter. Because by the time he coated her mouth with his release, there was no more doubt regarding the state of his consciousness.

She prepared to take in every last drop, just as he instructed her the first time she did this for him. But she was stopped by his hoarse voice, one that was still fighting the effects of sleep but was slowly and surely winning.

“Don’t swallow everything just yet. I want to see it.”

Obediently, she allowed him to take off the blanket covering her from his view. Vanya waited patiently as he sat up and took his cock in hand, her signal to straddle him and ensure he was lined up perfectly to enter her.

He liked it when her hips made circular motions as she made her way down his member. The first time, he would have his hands on her waist to teach her just how he wanted her to move. But now, Vanya considered herself an expert. He didn’t need to guide her any longer. That didn’t stop him from keeping his hands on her.

When she finally managed to take all of him in, Five instructed her to open her mouth, just so he could see the seed he spilled. It released a few drops out of the corner of her mouth.

But it simply amused her husband, who finally took a hand off her waist to catch his spilled cum and place it back where it belonged.

“Beautiful. There’s nothing as beautiful as seeing you here with me and all mine. Now, you can swallow.”

So Vanya did as he instructed. And his hand journeyed downwards, as if tracing the path where his seed would go, from her throat to the place between her breasts to her stomach. But instead of stopping there, his hand continued its sojourn downwards until it reached the bundle of nerves that made Vanya feel good, made her forget what got her here in this place, married to this man and satisfying his every craving.

Usually, that would be her signal to move. Lift herself up and down until he filled her down there as he did with her mouth. But the firm squeeze of the hand that remained at her waist kept her still. 

“You’ve been doing all the work lately. Let me give you a treat just this once.”

With that, Five manipulated her clit, rubbing and teasing it until she was a shuddering boneless puddle that had herself pillowed on his chest. Had he not been in the way, she would have collapsed face first on the bed.

Throughout all that, he was still inside her. Still hard.

“Do you think you can support yourself for a few more minutes?”

Vanya knew exactly what he meant. She lost feeling in her legs. But she could still sit up. And that was all he really needed as he used both hands to place bruising grips at her hips. He was strong enough to repeatedly lift her up and slam her down on him until they both stained the thousand dollar bed sheets yet again.

To Vanya, this was simply a typical morning. With her waking up her husband the only way he preferred: namely his cock in her mouth and then in her cunt. It was out of the question to do so any other way.  
_____________

A missed train was what saved Vanya from one gruesome fate. And left her in charge to pick up the pieces of her broken family, both literally and figuratively. 

There was an explosion in Allison’s apartment building that left many dead and many more critically injured. 

After weeks and months of searching along with other volunteers, Vanya was the only one of her family left standing and physically well enough to bury three bodies, or more specifically whatever pieces left of Luther, Diego and Allison. 

Being the only sibling in one piece also meant that she was the only one left to visit Ben and Klaus, both under intensive care and comatose. Their lives still left hanging in the balance. 

The doctors said that even if by some miracle they managed to pull through, they would require care for the rest of their lives. The problem wasn’t their lack of limbs, the hospital could simply regrow them (assuming Vanya could find the money to pay for the procedures). But Klaus and Ben had both been trapped under a mountain of debris for weeks. It was a miracle they were still even alive when firefighters and other volunteers got to them. 

The problem was the lack of oxygen in their brains for however long it took to dig them out. The Doctors estimated that the oxygen deprivation only lasted for a few minutes. But those few precious minutes would be enough to do irreparable damage to brains. Making matters even more dangerous for her brothers was that it appeared both were hit on the head by the ceiling or whatever else that fell on Allison’s floor. 

Even with all the marvels of current medical technology, treating the brain at the level of trauma Ben and Klaus had experienced were still beyond any doctor’s abilities. Vanya was told to expect the worst. That they would not be the same people she remembered. And that was if they weren’t in a vegetative state.

That is, if they even woke up at all.

Vanya didn’t believe in God or any higher powers. But she prayed, prayed that they would wake up soon. It cost so much money to keep them alive, money she would gladly pay but was already running out of. Even with all three of her deceased siblings’ savings transferred to her, it wasn’t enough to keep Ben and Klaus alive for long. 

Each morning, she woke up fearing the day the balance turned zero because then the hospital would pull the plug on Klaus and Ben without her consent.

It was the current law, of course. The only reason they were still alive was because Vanya kept paying to keep them breathing despite every doctor’s (human or machine) opinion that there was little hope they would even wake up.

The law said that in their condition where there was consensus at their slim chance of survival, the hospital was well within its rights to euthanize them to free up their beds and resources to other patients, who had better chances of survival.

In theory, Vanya understood where the hospital staff were coming from. But Ben and Klaus were all she had left of her family. To Vanya, there really was no other option for her. She would keep them alive no matter what. Somehow, she’d come up with the money to give them at least another day to live.

Vanya had been told that she wasn’t doing Ben or Klaus any favours. That she was simply prolonging their suffering. But no one could ever understand. She just couldn’t let them go. She couldn’t give up on them.

So for the first time, she obsessed about money. Her adoptive parents weren’t rich. But they managed to put food on the table and instill a good work ethic on most of their adopted children. Her parents gave each child the freedom to pursue their interests and the support to push through when things got tough. Which was why most of them got into college by dent of various scholarships (some partial, some a full ride). 

Sure, Vanya had to work part time to complete her music degree. But the need for money back in her college days was nothing compared to the present situation.

Those were the dark days where she learned how deeply and completely desperation can take a person. 

Vanya had never once contemplated doing something illegal to get what she wanted. But now, with two brothers at the brink of death, she was willing to do anything.

The only thing stopping her from enacting her outrageous and illegal musings was the thought of getting caught and inevitably running out of money. Every illegal scheme she came up with almost always involved risky plans that she had neither the experience nor the intelligence to enact without the police raiding her apartment. And unfortunately, it often involved sums of money that would be burned away in a matter of days given how expensive keeping both her brothers on life support was. Which only meant that even if she managed to get a hold of money, she would only succeed in keeping her brothers for just a little longer. And should Vanya be caught, Ben and Klaus would be dead before she could even be given a prison sentence.

So that left her last resort. The technically legal but ethically wrong course of action. In short, she had to go to Mr Hargreeves.

_________________

The first time Mr Hargreeves caught her eye (or was that actually the other way around?) was the day she took a last minute job at the Imperial Hotel. The solo violinist hired to perform at an important function had an accident. And it just so happened that one of the receptionists happened to be her old co-worker during her days working part-time at Griddy’s.

As luck would have it, Vanya was free to help out. Then again, it wasn’t as if Vanya had any other place to be but at home practicing to eventually gain first chair. It was summer break, which meant that most of her students were spending it at camp or out of the country in their parents’ attempts to expand their horizons and life experiences. The orchestra was on break for the season as well, which meant that she had spare time on her hands.

Vanya had never once felt comfortable going out with a group of strangers in a social setting. The last time she tried that, she found herself sitting alone in her corner of the restaurant while everyone else chatted happily. 

Small talk was definitely not her strong suit. Perhaps, that made others think her aloof when in fact she was simply being careful. Vanya couldn’t find it in herself to put her walls down when she hadn’t felt that she had enough of a grasp of people’s personalities and motivations. But that in turn, somehow caused a cycle wherein her walls prevented other people from opening up to her or treating her with anything more than common courtesy and civility.

It hadn’t escaped Vanya’s notice that the only people she could truly call friends were her family. But perhaps it was simply because she had no choice. Even Vanya couldn’t keep her defences up when she lived with people 24/7 for years.

That certainly did not help her love life, or the utter lack of it. Sure, over the years, she had found many people attractive, even realized that she wanted to get to know some of them better.

However, through a combination of bad timing and her own social ineptness, nothing ever came of it. The one time Allison set her up on a blind date had been a disaster, in Vanya’s opinion. With her date prodding Vanya to reveal more than what Allison shared and Vanya finding herself unable to answer in more than one or two syllables. 

Needless to say that Vanya hadn’t been surprised when that particular date never attempted another one. At least, not with her.

Allison once told her that she wasn’t really trying. 

Vanya wanted to refute that claim. But by then, she’d done enough reflection and soul-searching to know that Allison was right.

The truth was that people, in general, talked so much about themselves that Vanya should have gotten enough of an idea of what type of person they were to decide if she wanted to get to know them better and have a relationship with them. It wasn’t that Vanya was incapable of reading people and maintaining relationships with them. The unvarnished truth was that Vanya didn’t really want to.

After all, despite all the progress made when it came to social class, racial profiling, crime and violence, people still didn’t need a good excuse to hurt other people. To love people was to open one’s self up to destruction, especially when they get hurt or when they die.

That was what happened to Vanya when her parents were beaten to death in their apartment, all while Vanya hid in the closet and remained silent and helpless as her mother and father were treated without humanity or mercy. Their assailants weren’t even quiet. But no one in the nearby (crowded) apartments cared enough to interfere or even call the police. 

Many years later, she’d read of her parents’ case being brought up as an example, not of society’s indifference, but of people wrongly assuming that if they waited long enough, there would be someone who would do the right thing for them. So, no, Vanya didn’t think people were evil to their core. Just that they were mostly ruled by fear. So much so that they would rather wait for someone to do a seemingly monumental or insurmountable task for them rather than start doing it themselves.

Vanya already lost her parents. After a few years, her adoptive parents passed away too. At least, in their case, Vanya got to say goodbye and they left peacefully. And perhaps, solely due to having lived with them for years, she still had five other people she loved.

The thought of loving so many people in a world so full of danger terrified Vanya. So much so that she decided five people were enough. Any more people inducted in the admittedly short list was too much for her. Besides, she didn’t need a life partner to make her happy or whole. The nightmare of her parents’ violent passing never left her, would never leave her. But she can live with it. She loved five other people in this world, and they loved her back.

That was enough for her.

Besides, Vanya didn’t need drama or excitement to feel alive.

When she was out onstage, her fingers and arms teasing out a beautiful melody from her violin, that was when she felt most in the moment. As if she were truly breathing the same air as her audience, her heart beating to the same tune as her music.

Her performance at the Imperial Hotel was her first solo gig. And it did in fact make her nervous to stand alone on a platform, with numerous men and women in elegant, formal attire all around her. True, she was only there to provide background music to help add to the gathering’s elegant ambience as guests dined and perhaps decided the fate of many lives. But she was there on short notice. For a second, she felt like kicking herself for even accepting this job in the first place.

She had no business here. Vanya didn’t train to be a solo violinist. What if she made a rookie mistake and offended someone with her subpar performance? What if she was fooling herself into thinking she could do this?

“If you’re only going to stand there and do nothing, please do me the favour of doing so at the back where I don’t have to see you.”

A man at the table nearest to her platform had called her attention away from her panic with the most condescending tone Vanya had ever heard. The man wore an elegant three-piece suit, his hair slicked back in pomade and an eyebrow raised as if asking what the hell she was doing there.

It struck Vanya as odd that he had the table all to himself. When she noticed that all the other guests were clearly giving his table (along with the three empty tables that surrounded his) a wide berth, the whole scenario felt somewhat absurd.

Vanya was being told off by the pariah of this gathering that (she was sure) made up the upper echelons of society.

Under normal circumstances, Vanya would have taken harsh and even passive-aggressive words as a cue to leave. A sign that said she was in over her head. 

But something about the man’s arrogance lit a fire inside her. Made her brave and defiant, somehow.

So, Vanya started to play. 

She had practiced tirelessly on a medley of Phantom of the Opera. And it only made sense to start with that.

From there, time passed quickly for Vanya. It was just her and her music. Everything else didn’t matter.

By the time she decided to end with Andrew Lloyd Weber’s Memory, she happened to glance at her audience to find the pariah in rapt attention, his green eyes staring only at her even as a distinguished looking gentleman approached him to make small talk (or so she assumed). 

She couldn’t tell what they were talking about. But the pariah didn’t bother to look at his companion. His mouth moved in response to whatever was being told to him but his eyes never moved away from her. 

Vanya should have looked away. But by the time she even thought of doing so, his eyes caught hers and she felt trapped, physically incapable of tearing her gaze away from his. 

She didn’t think it was possible to feel this much excitement and terror at the same time.

When her performance was over, she felt both a need to stay in place and to run as far away from that man as possible.

Vanya didn’t know how she managed it. But a sudden burst of energy had her exiting the stage as fast as she could, not even bothering to wait for the applause. 

She found out later from Mina, her former co-worker at Griddy’s, that the pariah was no pariah at all. Mr Reginald Hargreeves the Fifth. Vanya could only internally scoff at how the man’s name conveyed arrogance all on its own. He seemed named as if he were royalty.

If Mina was to be believed, Mr Hargreeves was descended from nobility at the very least and came from old money, very old money. Money that was rumoured to have been acquired through the blood, sweat and tears of other people. Money that the current Mr Hargreeves supplemented by ruthlessly (and in some cases literally though allegedly) gunning down his enemies.

In short, he was both an important and dangerous man, with enough wealth to feed the world ten times over (if rumours were to be believed). Mr Hargreeves was no pariah. People didn’t shun him. In actual fact, it was the other way around. People who approached him without an appointment (even in the setting of a social gathering) were just as likely to be ruined as those who failed to answer his summons should he call.

There was a bit of a relief in running away from that stage as soon as he stood up, ignored his companion and made his way to her.

Vanya supposed she knew without even being told that Mr Hargreeves was dangerous. And it was best to be as far away from him as possible.

But then messages and letters started arriving, asking her for a repeat performance and most recently, for dinner. All signed with the letter V, or rather the Roman numeral for the number five.

Vanya tried to convince herself that writing him firm but polite letters to decline the _kind_ invitations were enough. A man of his standing couldn’t possibly take being rejected by a nobody like her that seriously, could he?

After a while, the messages and the letters ceased. And Vanya thought that she could safely put Mr Hargreeves out of her mind. That is, until she found herself in need of the amount of money only he could provide.

___________________

Vanya had thought Mr Hargreeves would have made it hard for her to contact him. After all, she had refused him so many times. But his majordomo Mr Pogo wasted no time ushering her into the mansion, as if he was expecting her. Even offered her drinks before he lead her up to Five’s office.

But Vanya simply wanted to make a deal as soon as possible. Time was of the essence. She had two more days before the hospital pulled the plug on her brothers. 

All her hope rested on Mr Hargreeves. If he refused to help, she didn’t know what else she could do. 

What if he only received her in his home just to have the pleasure of rejecting her offer?

Vanya couldn’t handle that. She had to make him agree. No matter what it took.

It was a sunny afternoon. But he kept the sunlight out of his office with brocade curtains. When Mr. Pogo shut the door, it was just him and Vanya in his dark office. Due to the combination of darkness and distance, she couldn’t even clearly make out his face from her spot by the door.

He was perched on his desk, glass of alcohol in hand as he stared at the distance. 

Vanya couldn’t help but notice he pulled the sleeves of his crisp white shirt up to reveal pale arms marred by what appeared to be an umbrella tattoo on the left forearm.

Apparently, he noticed the direction of her gaze.

“I was thirteen when dear old Reginald Hargreeves the Fourth made me get that tattoo. The family business started with an umbrella factory, if you could believe it. Of course, the family came from the old country where great-great grandfather Hargreeves was a count who allowed himself to be literally and metaphorically stabbed in the back. So he had to start over from scratch here in the new world. It’s a reminder that old archaic notions of honor and chivalry mean nothing. And that if you want something to last, you can never, ever allow it to slip from your control. But enough about old family anecdotes. What can I do for you, Vanya?”

She wasn’t fooled by his seemingly innocuous question. He allowed her in her home without an appointment. A privilege he had never granted anyone else, not even people he had done business with for years.

He knew exactly why Vanya was here. But he was the one with all the power in this situation. What was it to him if he didn’t get whatever he wanted from her? She was one out of millions of women in this world. However, Vanya only had two siblings left in the world. And the man in front of her now had the power of life and death in his hands simply because he had the money to keep Ben and Klaus’s life support systems going.

And yet, everything about this arrogant man made Vanya act so differently, so unlike herself.

So instead of coming to him like a supplicant, she couldn’t help but antagonize him.

“Cut the crap, Mr. Hargreeves. You know very well I need your money. All I need to know is what you need me to do for you to give it to me. I don’t have the time for games. Tell me what you want so that we can have this all over with.”

As if he hadn’t heard her, he downed whatever alcohol he had in his glass.

“Dolores, please give me a quotation of how much it would cost to keep someone on life support for, hmmm, let’s say five years.”

Dolores was an AI program that put most human analytic and administrative staff out of work. Automatically, and in less than a minute, Dolores’ sweet, staccato voice efficiently stated an exorbitant sum with a complete breakdown of expenses. It made Vanya’s cheeks turn hot with shame. It was an amount she couldn’t possibly earn in her lifetime.

“And if you instead lengthen the duration of the life support for ten- no twenty years and make it life support for two individuals. Dolores, could you quote me that-“

Vanya didn’t know how she got there. But somehow, she was in his face, her hands clutching his shirt and shaking him. Or at least, she was trying to with her petite frame and Mr Hargreeves considerably taller and more massive than her.

“Enough! Stop it! You know I need your money. They said you can feed the whole world if you wanted to. Keeping my brothers alive is nothing to you. Tell me what you want from me and I’ll give it to you. You know I don’t have a choice here. I will do anything.”

Somehow, he managed to gently extricate her hold on his shirt. Now, it was he who had her in his grip. His green eyes were boring into hers as if it could stare directly into her soul.

“No, I’m afraid you don’t know how this works, Vanya. In this negotiation, I need you to tell me what you’re willing to give and for how long you’re willing to give it. You’re right. I can keep your brothers alive for a very long time. But that’s going to cost you. You and I know that you can’t possibly pay me back with money. So what are you offering to incentivise me. And please don’t tell me you're offering as many solo violin performances as I want because I already have recordings of your music that I can play anytime, anywhere.”

There was that hunger in his eyes again. That glint that terrified and excited her that night at the Imperial. 

It took her so long to ask for his aid not just because of her fear of this man. The truth was that from the moment they shared that look, her brown eyes to his green ones, Vanya knew and feared what being with this man would turn her into. 

She already had people whose very existence and well-being she sorely and desperately had serious stakes on. Vanya didn’t need another one. But she would have no choice. The only fair thing to offer in exchange for Ben and Klaus’ longevity was a lifetime supply of her service.

And Vanya knew there was only one sort of service he was interested in.

So she told him what she was willing to give and for how long she was was willing to offer it. Which was everything and for as long as Ben and Klaus lived.

“Not good enough. I can promise keeping the life support systems running for as long as two hundred years. But your brothers could still die even if the life support kept running. They’re only human after all. Even with all the medical technology at your disposal, their bodies could still shut down even with life support. So here’s a counter offer, in exchange for my considerable resources, you marry me. Of course, you’ll have to sign a prenup. But marriage means you're stuck with me forever. If your brothers happen to die despite our best efforts, there will be no suicide attempts. Don’t test me on that because I can have you watched 24/7. You know machines don’t ever get complacent. And even if you do manage to harm yourself, I’ll have all the rights and powers to have the doctors keep you in your own life support system. Don’t think for one moment I’ll let you go anywhere without my knowledge or sanction. And I assure you no judge will grant you a divorce should you ever decide to want one afterwards.” 

What other choice did she have but to agree? She was the beggar here. And he had all the power.

“So you’ll wire the money to the hospital?”

There was a devilish smirk on his face that Vanya wasn’t too sure she quite liked.

“Sure but only if you let me have a peek at what I paid for.”

That earned him a slap. For a brief moment, she was horrified thinking he’d change his mind. But all he did was touch his reddened cheek and smile at her.

It took Vanya a few more moments to realize that he was just waiting. Waiting for her to make her next move.

There was no time to waste. The sooner this was over with the better.

She hurriedly took off her shirt, her shoes, and her pants. Vanya refused to look at him when she finally got her bra and panties off. Even turned around to give him a view of her backside just to get it over with.

“There. Satisfied?”

Vanya didn’t know if her whole body was turning red due to anger or humiliation or a curious mixture of both. She just wanted a place to hide and rest. She was so tired. 

“Not quite yet. Bend over on the table. Not there. Over here.”

He directed her to the side facing a screen. Gently, he placed a hand on her back so that she was bent over to give him a view of her cunt.

She expected him to kneel.

Instead, he turned on the screen and put on gloves. 

“Look at the screen, Vanya. I want you to see this”

It took her a few seconds to understand what he was showing her. Then she understood that the screen was displaying what his hands were doing, making sure her bare legs were spread wide enough for his hands to get access to the place between them.

The gloves had micro-cameras embedded in them. The wonders of current technology, enabling tiny cameras to take real time videos and integrate them into what she was seeing on his screen at this very moment.

Instead of going directly to her pussy, his fingers made their way to her clit. Giving her a front row seat to how he stimulated it until it was engorged. If the whole image hadn’t already made her wet, she was positively soaking now, with wetness already dripping down her legs.

“I had a feeling you’d like this,” he said over her ear before he nipped at that juncture where her shoulder met her neck

By then, she had collapsed face first on the dark mahogany surface of his desk. But he wasn’t done with her. He pulled her by the hair to again witness the image as projected on the screen in front of her. 

His other hand had her pussy lips open. 

“I want to take a look inside you, Vanya. And I want you to see me doing it. Tell me you can hold your head high for a few minutes.”

“Y-Yes.”

With that, the hand on her hair left to make its way down her back to the cleft between her buttocks, passing the rosette of her anus and then finally preparing to enter her cunt. His fingers reverently stroked the lips down there before he ever so slowly entered her.

“You’re so tight. Tell me, have you been with anyone before? My very extensive research seems to suggest you haven’t. But I can’t seem to believe it. How could anyone resist you, after all?”

But he soon had his proof when his fingers and the micro-cameras came in contact with her hymen.

“Oh, Vanya. How wonderful!”

She half expected him to take off his pants and slam himself into her. But to her surprise, he seemed to be pressing the walls of her vagina, as if trying to find something.

“What are you- ?”

“I’m not some savage who’d just take your virginity here and now. I can wait till our wedding day in three days’ time. By then, I’d have the condom prepared with micro-cameras ready. So I could record taking your first time, for **our** viewing pleasure. But for now. I want to see that spot that would make you even wetter…”

Vanya lost track of what he was saying when it looked as if he found that spot. By then, all she could hear was the wet sounds from the friction of her pussy and his fingers.

She thought it was over when he took a few seconds to order Dolores to wire the money to the hospital.

But apparently, it was just a brief intermission as his fingers entered her again. This time, he made her beg for it. By now, she already knew what that spot looked like. And when it was clear he was teasing her, passing it by without applying pleasure, she got her voice at its most plaintive, begging him to fuck her there. To take her there, right now.

“I’d love to, Vanya. But that needs to wait until the wedding night. Oh, don’t worry. I’ll ease your pain and give you release. I’m sorry for teasing. You just look so adorable right now that I couldn’t resist.”

When it was all over, he bathed her himself and tucked her in, placing her reverently on his bed before covering her with thick warm blankets.

The next day, he explained everything he expected her to do for him for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry. Five is so gross here.


End file.
